


Never Enough

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hevie - Freeform, Multi, author has watched The Greatest Showman one too many times, circus AU, waving goodbye to cannon as we scream past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: She was looking for change. He was looking for some redemption. Their paths cross under the big top and neither will ever be the same.OrThe Hevie circus AU no one ever asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another new story (even though I still have like 4 (?) I need to complete. I finally saw The Greatest Showman and this is the result of me listening to the soundtrack, like, 50 million times.
> 
> Enjoy! And as always, like and comment.

“So what made you want to be a circus star?”

 Evie opened her mouth once, than twice. No sound came out as she tried to understand the query. She clutched the worn job advertisement in her hand. Cocking her head to the side she took in the dark skinned woman across from her.

 In all honesty Evie had been expecting a man to be the Ringmaster she’d come to see. When she’d entered the small canvas tent It had taken a moment for her eyes to adjust from the scorching sun to the dusty, dim lighting. When they had, Evie had been surprised by the woman across from her. She was gorgeous and exuded an enviable air of confidence (a confidence She herself had very little of). Uma has introduced herself as both the ringmaster and co producer  of Poseidon’s Circus Extroidinaire. She was the boss and now her she was asking if Evie was dreaming of stardom.

 “I...uh...I’m a seamstress?” Evie finally stuttered out, made more than a little nervous by the young RingMaster’s dissecting gaze.

 “That sounds like more of a question than a statement.” Uma’s smile was all teeth and Evie thought she appeared like a predator on the prowl. She certainly made the blue-haired woman feel like prey.

 Evie held up the flyer she’d found blowing through the street a few days earlier. Yes,  the upper half proclaimed Poseidon’s Circus was searching for ‘New, exciting talent!’ but she had been much more interested in the fine print below, the tiny words that advertised the need for ancillary crew; ticket takers, maintenance, grounds keeping, and costume design. She pointed to those words now

 “I’m a seamstress, ma’am.” She tried to explain again, pointing to the fine print.

Willing confidence into her voice she plead her case, “I mean I’ve been apprenticing to be one for ages but I have...I have great ideas and skill and-“

 Uma chuckled, waving her explanation off. “A seamstress?! Look at you?”

 Evie watched as the woman stood and walked a slow circle around her. Evie tried to make herself seem small.

 “A tall glass of water.I could make you a Star.” Evie had the distinct feeling that Uma was speaking more to herself than to her. “We could find your talent. You’d have the wolves whistling in the back rows.”

 Evie could feel her face heating up under the scrutiny as the other woman looked her over. “Really, ma’am-“

 “Uma. Just Uma Miss…?”

 “Evie” she watched as Uma arched a brow, “Just Evie” she finished the introduction awkwardly. “And really, sewing _is_ my talent. I don’t have much else to offer.”

 “Don’t discount yourself.” Uma winked, “I’m sure we could-“

 The sentence was never finished as the tent flap was thrown open and both women were left scrambling to shield their eyes from the unforgiving midday light.

 “I won’t do one more show with him!” A female voice shrieked.

 Uma growled lowly as she blinked rapidly trying to adjust for the quick lighting change, “Audrey! I’m a little busy-“

 “Look! Just look!” The petite woman continued undeterred thrusting her hand toward the Ring Masters face. Evie watched as Uma leaned back, stifling a laugh as what she was holding was made clear.

 The flustered woman’s chest heaved holding a long ringlet of hair that bounced merrily in her grip, “He did this on purpose! Chad is not going to be happy!”

 “Audrey!” Uma barked, holding up her hands trying to placate the fuming woman, “First, Chad will not be involved with this.”

 Evie stared on curiously as Uma eased her way up to the hysterical woman and placed a gentling hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure it was an acci-“

 “Audrey, love, no need te be gettin’ the boss involved!” The flap of tent flew open again and a man entered coming up short just past the entrance. “Ah Uma, Mon Capitaine!” A flash of irritation crossed his sharp features as his eyes darted around the room, taking in the three women. He spared a moment to give Evie a curious look and cocky smile that had her cheeks flushing. His attention passed nearly as soon as it had fallen on her and he was turning back to ‘the boss’.

“It seems Audrey has found ye.” The man muttered darkly to himself before plastering on a grin. “I’m sure our darlin’ trapeze star realizes it was just a simple accident, slip o’ the wrist if ye will.”

Evie’s gaze darted between the women and the man. Uma had seemingly forgotten about Evie’s presence in the room.

 “Harry,” Uma warned “I grow bored with this game. Your wrist doesn’t slip” Harry merely smiled wider and shrugged.

 “Like I said, a slip o’ the wrist”

 “You’ve got a lot of nerve, Hook!” Audrey tried to push past Uma waving the ringlet in Harry’s general direction .

 Uma pinched the bridge of her nose holding the all but spitting woman back with her arm. Evie wondered if this happened often. Also, what exactly had they been doing that the man in question had lobbed off a lock of hair?

 Audrey and Harry began bickering back and forth with Uma trying her best to referee the match. Audrey’s voice rose with each volley as Harry’s burr only thickened until understanding what he was saying became a challenge. The pair of them were really beginning to make Evie’s head ache.

 Finally, Uma had seemed to reach her breaking point. “ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!”

 The arguing pair froze.

 “Good. Nice” Uma muttered turning to Audrey. “Now, Audrey, I’d like you to meet Evie”

 Confused by the sudden change of topic, Evie rose awkwardly from her seat as Uma motioned for her. “Umm, yeah hi!” She tried her best to sound perky and that she hadn’t been privy to the tantrum she’s just witnessed.

 Audrey gave her an unreadable look.

 “Evie’s our new seamstress” Uma explained. Evie held her breath.

 “I am?”

 Uma gave her a firm look, “You are and maybe now would be a good time to go speak with Audrey about her new costume” the Ringmaster  inclined her head toward to flap as she spoke.

 “Oh! Yes, that sounds like a fabulous idea” Evie’s gaze slid from her new boss to her new client. Uma’s not so subtle hint was received loud and clear. “Audrey, I’m looking at you and I feel like you would look devine in pink” Evie watched the woman perk slightly. “And sequins.”

That seemed to win her over _._

 _“_ I do love to sparkle!”

 “ _I love to sparkle”_ all three women turned to glare at Harry in unison as he mocked. He held his hands up in surrender. Evie rolled her eyes and held her arm out for Audrey.  She nearly sighed in relief when the woman took her offered arm.

 “Why don’t we go discuss some of your ideas?” Evie smiled as Audrey brightened at the idea.

“I have soo many ideas!”

 

* * *

  


“Bonnie lass. Who is she?”

 Uma watched her longtime friend and business partner eyeing the pair of women as the left the tent.

“Hands off Hook”

In response to the comment Harry offered up a wounded look, “Why Uma, what would ever make you think I had devices set on your new hire?”

“ _Our_ new hire.” She clarified, “and you have that look in your eye. I need you to quit mixing business and pleasure. Look at Audrey! Look at what happened with Mal!” She watched as he cringed at the last name, “Nothing good comes of your romantic endeavors”

Harry chuckled softly, “We didn’t turn out so bad. Did we?”

Uma patted the side of his face softly. “You got lucky that I wanted to keep you around after having you in my bed got old” She teased.

Harry and Uma has burned hot and fast. In the end it was Uma who’s called it quits, unable to keep up with the temperamental Scot. He’d remained ,undeniably, the best friend she had and made a fairly decent business partner (poor choices in women aside).

Redirecting his attention Uma gestured to a pile of invoices on the small, makeshift desk in the corner. “This tour has got to be successful. We’re in the black but just barely”

Harry nodded seriously. His eyes scanned the different pieces of paper as he strolled over and began sifting through the different piles. “If things go well we’ll have our costs covered by the 5th show.” He pointed out. “The other five will be all profit.”

 

“And since when have things ever gone right?” Uma felt the wear in her own voice. The last tour had seen dwindling ticket sales, sick animals, and the devastating loss of their high flying star, Mal, after an ugly falling out with the man in front of her.

“We need to make money this go around or we’re not going to have canvas over our heads.”

Harry slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She didn’t fight it. Uma lay her head against him and listened to his heart beating. He really knew her better than any single person ever had. She felt the press of his lips to the crown of braids resting atop her head.

“We’ll be fine boss” he reassured quietly. “Audrey’s no Mal but her and Chadwick’s shenanigans on that blasted wire will bring folks in. Carlos is working with the cats on something or other and sweet little Jane and her ponies are a joy te watch.” He waved his hand absently “Gil, Ben, Jay… they’ll do something...entertaining, I’m sure” he finished dismissively.

Uma inhaled deeply, “Ok. I believe you.” She said after a moment. She patted his firm chest before pushing away and looking up into his icy blue eyes. “I believe in this show, too.”

“Aye, as do I.” Harry agreed before the somber moment passed. He clapped his hands together once. A manic grin crossing his features, making him look more like a mischevious boy than a grown man, “Now, that’s the spirit!”

“What about you?” Uma asked suddenly.

Harry smile faltered so minutely that if she hadn’t known him for nearly a decadeUma would have missed it. “What about your act. You need an assistant. I don’t suppose Audrey will be willing to fill in after your stunt today.” She fought to hold back a smile, failing in the end.

“Oh, aye.” He shrugged noncommittally. “It was worth it though. Should have seen her face.” He chuckled to himself and Uma couldn’t help but wonder how close her master knife thrower had gotten to the tightrope Star. “I’ll come up with something before the next show. Scouts honor”

“Harry…” she warned.

“I’ve got this boss. No worries, eh?”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry performs a test

Harry slumped wearily into the arm chair next to his bed. He swirled two fingers of scotch in a warm tumbler. He’d give just about anything for some cubes of ice. The amber liquid sloshed with the movements of his hand. His other blotted at a bead of sweat forming along his forehead with a hanky before running it across his face. He let his head fall back against the chair back and closed his eyes for a moment only to snap back to a minute later.

“Fuck” he whispered irritatedly before downing the whole drink in one swallow. It burned all the way down. He was restless and irritable. He couldn’t get comfortable.

He’d promised Uma he’d get his act together. Get his  _ shit _ together. He needed to keep his promise, if only because it was Uma and she was the only person who continued to believe in him after he’d proven himself entirely unreliable.

His act dealt in winging sharp pointy objects at a series of increasingly difficult targets. Some referred to it as impalement art though, in reality, impalement  was the last thing a knife thrower worth his salt wanted. Throwing was a talent that had come to him easily. He grown up running the wharfs and finding ways to get in (than out) of trouble. Being a bit of a crack shot had saved his hide more than once. As he grown he’d parlayed the ‘neat trick’ into a career.

The only issue that had haunted him had to deal with was the other half of his act. He needed to wing knives and daggers at a willing target. Finding a woman who was comfortable having a temperamental cad like Harry Hook throwing weapons of death at them wasn’t as easy as one would think and without a target girl his act held no danger and no draw.

Jane had offered up her services after Audrey outright refused to be near him and a blade any longer. Initially Harry had been thrilled. Jane hadn’t been with the show long, maybe a month, but she and her pair of draft horse had become part of their dysfunctional family. Plus, surely anyone who could stand on the back of a horse cantering around a ring could handle what he did. Unfortunately, as hard as she was trying it wasn’t working out like they’d hoped. A certain level of trust was needed between thrower and target and as much as Jane claimed she trusted him the lack thereof was written on her face each time she stood before the target wall.

He could see the nervousness in her stiff posture. Her smile never met her eyes. She flinched when the knives hit their mark. The first show had been painful to watch and he’d felt awful when it was the same for the second. The audiences hadn’t been thrilled either if the sound of the lackluster applause had meant anything.

Harry was struggling. The perfect target girl had eluded him his entire career. Mal has come close but...No he didn’t want to think about  _ her.  _ He was moving on from that and he needed his next partner to be perfect.

Not only would his next target need beauty to draw in the audience but she needed to have balls of solid brass. She had to be brave. She needed to have that extra little bit of...whatever it was… that all great performers had. That spark that drew eyes to them no matter what. She needed to have a flair that complimented his own eccentric style. Most importantly she needed to trust that he’d keep her safe.

Audrey had been a cold fish and while she hadn’t minded the knives she had no spark with him like she did on the high wire with Chad. At best she had come off as apathetic, at worst, bored. working with her had lead him to a level of irritation he hadn’t felt since Mal had been with the show. 

There he was again, allowing her to sneak into his thoughts. Mal.

He’d thought he’d loved her once. He thought that ache in his chest had been something more. She’d treated him as if he was a toy and he’d let her. He’d made fool of himself trying to keep her happy, keep her entertained. In the end he was nothing more than a plaything she happily discarded when the newness wore off. Maybe it hadn’t been real love but it still hurt like hell to think about it.

Harry growled lowly rising to pour another drink from the decanter on the small table across the room before slipping into one of the accompanying wooden chairs. He kicked his boots up lazily on the table as he sipped at the poison in the glass.

The summer heat would have been bearable but the humidity of a Midwest summer day was not. While he hadn’t shucked his shirt entirely he had unbuttoned the top three buttons. He thought half-heartedly about pulling off his suspenders and shucking his trousers but decided better of it. Instead, he rolled each pant leg up until it hit mid shin and allowed some form of airflow.

A half dozen freshly sharpened knives lay spread out near his boot where his ankles crossed. They glimmered in the low light temptingly. He set the tumbler down and fingered a few of the handles before lifting a smaller one in his grasp. He let the knife twirl through his fingers, first one way and than the other. It was meditative and in addition to the Scotch warming and relaxing his body he felt some of his anxiety begin to bleed away.

Flipping the knife in his hand he gripped the blade. He had targets strewn about the trailer but the small one near his door was the only one currently in his line of view. With a quick flick of his wrist, he let loose the knife. He watched it tumble through the air, end over end, until the point sunk into the worn wood.

“Still got it” he murmured. Picking another three blades up. Taking a deep breath he let them fly. One. Two. Three. In rapid succession they hit the target with dull ‘thunks’.

Retrieving another, he closed his eyes. Being good, really damn good, at something was nice. His personal life was a train wreck. His position as co-owner and producer of the show was a joke. ‘This though’, he thought squeezing the handle of the knife in his hand, ‘This I can do’. 

He kept his eyes closed using his memory of space and place to guide him. At the last second before losing the blade Harry heard the door open. His arm jerked minutely as the knife left his fingers and his eye snapped open.

He held his breath as he watched it travel through the air as if in slow motion before finally sinking into the door frame next to the new costume girl’s head. The woman turned her head painfully slow to see the knife still wiggling mere inches from her face, level with her eyes. A wood splinter hung in her dark, midnight hair accusingly. When she turned back to face him her eyebrows skimmed her hairline.

“You could have just said, ‘Come in’.” She murmured quietly.

“Dinnae hear ye knock” he coughed out. He waited with bated breath for the shouting or crying to start. It didn’t.

Did he see her smothering a smile?! His horror began to turn toward something else as she moved further into the room and kicked the door shut behind her with her foot. It was a graceful movement done smoothly and efficiently. The cogs in his brain began turning.

The sound of her clearing her throat drew his attention away from his thoughts. It was only than he noted her arms laden with fabrics and supplies.

“Did you forget we scheduled your fitting, Mr. Hook?”

Harry stumbled to uncross his legs and rise to his feet, “I, uh, ‘spose I did.” He said rubbing the back of his neck and crossing the room in a few steps, “and ye can call me Harry...Miss?”

He kicked himself for not remembering her name. She’d been with them now for two weeks and he’d  seen her around enough, how she kept her head down and stayed busy. He hadn’t really had the time to introduce himself personally. He kicked himself again at the fallen look on her face.

She looked up at him with soft brown eyes as he offered up his arms for her supplies.

“Evie.”

Harry felt something shift in his head as he noted the long dark lashes and ruby red painted lips. The bolts of fabric and miscellany were surprisingly heavy and he hefted them to the table where he set them down. He turned back to find her studying him.

“Like what you see?” He was rewarded with a bright pink blush high in her cheeks and a flustered huff but otherwise she ignored his comment and continued her assessment for a moment. The fact her gaze lingered at the top of the unbuttoned shirt didn’t go unnoticed.

“I don’t think the measurements I have in the book are correct.” She said finally. He watched her tap absently at what he realized was the previous costume girl’s notebook.

“No?” He asked casually watching her move to circle him. She pulled a measuring tape from around her neck.

“No, definitely not.” She sighed before setting to work measuring here and there, “Your costumes are far to big. They’re loose and they don’t show you off like they ought to” she explained as she knelt down to measure his inseam. She stopped to jot down notes in her book as she worked.

Harry continued watch her as she moved about. She was fluid in her movements. “Were you ever a dancer?” He asked curiously. Evie halted and looked at him again. Those deep hazel eyes were wary.

“Maybe, in another life.” She said carefully.

“I only ask because you move like one. Did you perform?” The wheels were turning faster now. She had the look, undeniably pretty. Though she tried to hide it behind frumpy, utilitarian clothing he could imagine a pretty hourglass under the shapeless blouse and skirt. With her hair pulled up or back her neck would be long and elegant. She moved with grace, like a natural performer...

As if sensing his questioning had ulterior motives Evie tried to change the topic, “Again, things best left in another life. I just need to take a few more measurement and we can be done.”

Harry felt deflated at the wall she’d thrown up but he was undeterred. He swiped one of the remaining knives from the table and began twirling it in his hand, close to her but entirely unthreatening as she measured from shoulder to wrist. She glanced at it once before returning to her work. She seemed unfazed. Interesting. The flat of the blade was so close he could touch her with the cool metal if he felt like it.

“So what do you think for my new costume?” He asked conversationally.

She looked him over once. The way she pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth fascinated him. He watched her face carefully as he flicked the knife toward a target in the corner. He retrieved his last knife and let it spin through his hand as he’d done earlier.

“I see you in black trousers.” She began, making a slow half circle around him. She took his arms first the one sans knife and rolled the sleeve midway up his forearm before doing the same to the hand holding the weapon. Her fingers brushed against the coarse hair on his arm. Her fingers lacked the calluses of someone who had worked all their life. He was tucking away everything he was learning trying to decipher the, suddenly, very interesting woman before him.

Her hands hesitated for a moment before adjusting the open collar of his shirt. After a moment Evie stepped back, seeming to admire what she was seeing “We need to tailor your shirts a bit better, keep the sleeves rolled up. Show off…”

“Show off what?” He asked with a knowing smirk. She coughed lightly.

“You’ll just look like less of slob in better fitting clothes” she corrected quickly. Her hands traveled up his arms stopping at his shoulders to pick at the loose fitting garment before running down the front of his suspenders.

Harry felt a thrill of delight at the light touch. It lasted but a moment before she pulled his suspenders back and let them snap against his chest. “Ow!”

Evie giggled as he rubbed the twin spots she’d snapped. “Red suspenders, definitely.” She finished before taking a step back, “we won’t make anything too tight so your arms can move fairly free but I certainly see where we can improve on what we’ve got.”

Nodding quietly Harry watched as she stepped away and gathered her things. He flipped the knife anxiously over and over in his hand.

He was about to do something either very smart or very stupid but he couldn’t decide which it was. As she reached the door he pulled back and let the last knife fly. It hit hard only inches from her shoulder. She turned slowly toward him, quizzical look in place as she glanced from the throwing knife to its owner. With a free hand she wiggled, then pulled the knife from the door frame. She turned it in her grip before turning back towards him

“You’re a very strange man, Hook.” She said as she tossed it back toward him. Harry caught it flat between his hands. When he looked back up Evie was gone, bustling off to her next charge.

As the door swung shut Harry picked up his forgotten glass of Scotch and took a drink. A smile as wide as the Straits of Gibraltar firmly in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to hold out for a week to post this but it was done and I couldn’t wait. I hope y’all enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was finally sinking into its bed in the West when Uma decided staring at bills and invoices was too much. Her back was stiff from hunching over her desk for the majority of the afternoon and her spirits were dwindling. They were barely covering ends meet and another few poor turn outs and they’d be firmly in the red. She had mouths to feed and bills to pay and a whole adopted family of performers counting on her.

This was decidedly  _ not _ why she’d wanted to buy the circus.

Growing up Ursula had regaled her daughter with tales of circus life. Her mother had traveled for years with various shows. Ursula was a large, imposing woman who’s very presence commanded an air of respect. She was billed as Ursula: The Witch of the Congo (never mind she’d never been out of Georgia prior to joining her first traveling show). Her mother had been observant and used what she saw to read fortunes and spin tales of futures her audience wanted to have.

Young Uma had learned that a good act needed a schtick and to be a woman of color it needed to be exotic and wild. Jungle Queens and Nile Witches abounded in the sideshows. Her mother had always spoken of her time in the circus with equal parts disdain and nostalgia. Uma had ignored the disdain and fallen in love with the more romantic ideas of the show. She had posters of high flying trapeze artists and elephants covering her walls. Her school books had lions and tigers sketched in the margins. In her head, directing it all, was a dark-skinned girl with flowing braids and a mile high top hat.

From girlhood she dreamed of becoming that woman in charge, the Ring Master commanding them all. It’s why Harry had become so important. He’d drawn her away from the safety of home and encouraged her wild dream. He’d helped her plan and watch out for the perfect opportunity. His father had been a shipping magnet once upon a time and that business knowledge had not gone completely uninherited by his only son.

The Scot was her way to a loan to cover the cost of buying Poseidon’s from its previous owners. Even with a bullet proof business plan no bank would loan money to a black woman but a charismatic white man? They all but threw the loan at him. It had pissed her off (still did if she were honest) but she had her money and a partner she trusted with her life. And the circus. She had her circus.

Stepping out of her trailer she glanced around. they were in a field outside of the small town of Hebron, Ohio. It was the third stop on the tour and everyone was still settling into the routine.

 

To her right the small armada of trucks and trailers lay. She waved at Gil and Jay as they climbed the stairs to theirs. The little makeshift village was small but cozy and certainly filled to the brim. They were a big crazy family on an eternal road trip.

They spent a few days at each stop before packing up and moving onto the next. The caravan of rickety trucks and trailers held their world when it wasn’t spread out under the big top.

A communal dining area was set up under a small tent in the middle of the trailers and everyone took turns with the cooking of meals (if you couldn’t cook there was plenty of dishes to be done afterwards). A few hammocks had been strung between nearby trees and Uma watched as Carlos flopped in his. A freckled hand hung out carelessly as a soft breeze rocked the sleeping animal trainer. Just past Carlos’ sleeping form a laundry line with various articles of clothing (both mentionable and unmentionable) were hung out to dry.

A green field, lush from the summer rains that had plagued them the last few days, flowed out as far as her eyes could see behind them. Flowers sprung up in large clumps of buttercup yellow and white. Along the edges of the tall grass fireflies danced around one another. Uma admired the sight, drinking in the peace of it for a moment before turning and heading toward the tent.

Nature was pretty but nothing was as beautiful as  _ her  _ circus. Vertical strips of bright red and crisp white canvas rose into the air. Bright turquoise bunting hung around the upper rim. At the very peak of the tent a thin red flag proudly waved in the light breeze. Uma wondered if it would ever  _ not _ be her favorite thing to look at.

Sliding into the tent Uma couldn’t help the warm smile that pulled at her mouth. 

Dee and Dum were a massive matched set of butterscotch colored draft horses that belonged to Jane. The young woman had proudly told Uma what breed the were before but it eluded her at the moment. Whatever it was, they were huge and dwarfed any horses she’d ever seen before. For all their intimidating size they were as pleasant as puppies, following their mistress (or anyone with a few cubes of sugar) around with utter devotion.

Jane’s horses both lay relaxed and peaceful in the middle of the ring while Jane and Evie braided their hair into thick plaits. A pile of daisies lay between the women and each took turns weaving them into the horses manes along with colorful bits of ribbon.  Jane giggled as Dee reached from his spot next to Evie and plucked a daisy from the girl’s hand and chomped happily in it.

“New look?” Uma questioned as she approached the pair. Evie smiled up at her.

“Jane said the boys wanted to look pretty, who am I to argue?”

Uma nodded sinking down between the pair and fingering the pile of flowers.

“Are we about to have girl talk?” Jane asked excitedly. From what she’d told Uma she grown up the only girl among five brothers and the idea of having other women around had been foreign concept. The plucky brunette rose to her feet, “I’m going to put some music on.”

Jane was always on the move, like lightning in a bottle she was hard to contain. Evie and Uma watched as she bounced off to start a record on the ancient phonograph they kept for rehearsals.

“She’s been really stressed lately” Uma noted once she was out of earshot. Evie pursed her lips knowingly. So eager to please, Jane had volunteered to be Harry’s Target Girl after Audrey had all but told him to go to hell.

Uma had been playing the conversation out in her head for a two days since Harry had cornered her and said he needed the seamstress as he new partner. Uma had been hesitant but Harry had persisted.

“ _ She’ll be perfect. I need you to make this happen.” _

Maybe it was the veiled desperation in his tone but Uma had taken him seriously. Now, she was left with trying to coax the woman who’s been adamant about staying out of the spotlight smack dab into the middle of it.

“She’s working herself really hard” Evie agreed. The two women had become fast friends and had begun bunking together not long after Evie had joined up.

“She’s wonderful with the animals” Uma observed, “Carlos says she’s got a natural touch”

“I’m sure he does” Evie smirked catching Uma’s eye out of the corner of hers. Uma couldn’t help the barking laugh that escaped her lips. Her little lion tamer had seemed to take a shine to the little equestrian. Evie chuckled quietly next to her as the first notes of a record began to echo through the tent. The midnight haired woman scooped up a pile of daisies and began weaving them together as Uma plotted out her next words.

The silence between them was companionable. Uma moved to lean against Dum’s firm chest. Her body rose and fell with the breaths of the beast. Jane returned a moment later and slid down next to Uma. Dums velvety muzzle tickled at her check as he welcomed her back.

“How are things going with Harry.” Uma asked after a moment.

“I mean, it’s good, I think” Jane’s tone was far from reassuring. She must have noticed the looks the other two women were giving her. She sighed loudly, “It’s awful” she amended “It’s not Harry’s fault. Really it’s not but” she leaned her head back against her horse and stared up at the ceiling “I know he’s the best but I’m terrified every time I go out there. He has all these ideas and things he wants to do but I can barely get through the basics without absolutely losing it.”

Evie frowned, “You don’t have to do it you know.”

“Who’s going to replace her if she doesn’t?” Uma asked “You?”

_ Take the bait. Take the bait. Take the bait.  _ Uma willed.

“Maybe he doesn’t need someone. His skill could surely speak for itself”

Uma sighed inwardly, “Yes, Evie,  sure people are going to flock to see  _ Harry Hook and his amazing feats of accuracy!” _ She tried to mute the irritation she felt.

“Well why not?” Jane asked. “That’s really what it all boils down to, right?”

“You two really don’t get it do you?” Uma said sitting up and crossing her legs. “When it comes to knife throwing the thrower really doesn’t matter. The target does.”

Both women gave her curious looks. She had them hooked. “The appeal of the whole thing is the sense of danger. The audience is rooting for the girl putting her life on the line.” Uma turned her gaze on Evie, “That’s why it’s so important the target makes a connection with the crowd.”

Jane looked down at her hands dejectedly. “Hey kiddo.” Uma knocked her boot against Jane’s leg, “It’s not that you’re not trying. You’re scared is all, and that’s ok” she added, “It’s hard to perform when you feel like that, right?”

Jane nodded quietly and Uma watched Evie chew at her bottom lip, appearing deep in thought. After a moment the seamstress quietly moved to place a crown of daisies on Jane’s head.

“Fit for a princess.” She said softly. Uma watched Jane’s smile light up. The Ringmaster was not above subtle manipulation but she wasn’t exactly excited about doing it.

“A princess, indeed” Uma muttered.

“I suppose” Evie began after a moment of silence, “I could offer myself up as a temporary stand in for Jane.” She glanced at Uma. “Only temporary, until you can find someone else. And that’s only if he wants me too.” She added condition after condition.

Uma didn’t care. She’d done what she’d set out to do. She’d fill in Hook and let him take it from there.

* * *

Later, after Jane had taken her steeds out to the pasture and Uma had feigned the need for sleep, Evie sat alone under the big top. The soft sound emanating from the record player soothed the nerves that were building inside of her skin to panic. She had nervous energy coursing through her veins at the mere thought of performing. Maybe she would be lucky and Hook would say ‘no’ to her offer.

She lay back on her blanket in the saw dust, Jane’s daisy crown firmly atop her own head. She watched the gentle movement of the lights above, swaying as a light wind from outside rattled the canvas.

Flexing her feet for a moment Evie let the rhythm of the music flow through her. It was a beautiful song, somehow both boyant and melancholy at the same time.

Pushing slowly off the blanket and up she stretched her legs, the same way she’d done for so many years. She alternated a single leg relevé with each leg. It felt nice to feel the familiar burn begin in her calves. Next she moved onto a hand full of pliés. She could feel the burn acutely now and was a little taken aback by how easy it had come. It had been too long. Towing her simple flats off she let the music move her. She was rusty but it muscle memory helped her along. The sawdust was soft and warm under her feet and the tent perfumed with the unmistakable scent of pine.

She moved slowly catching the music and taking it to heart. She had always been an intuitive dancer, doing her best when she could feel the music in her soul. The lights tinkled together overhead as the wind outside picked up. She let herself be lost in the feeling of the music and the dance. Her body swayed and spun with each note as she let herself become lost in the feeling of it all.

As the song came to the end she came to with a snap as a loud clapping began.

“Bravo!” The familiar male voice shouted.

Evie felt her cheeks flame red as she turned to see Harry Hook standing just inside the tent leaning against the wooden bleachers and watching her. She was quick to slip on her shoes and shut the phonograph off as the next song was beginning to start. She knew as she fiddled with the contraption that he was coming toward her. All she wanted to do was run to her trailer and hide, mortified that anyone had seen her, was let in on her little secret.

“Evie, that was beautiful.” His voice was soft and when she turned to face him his expression was as well. “Ye shouldn’t hide such talent”

Pulling in a deep breath and blowing it out quickly through pursed lips, Evie narrowed her eyes. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell anybody about this.”

Harry looked confused, “but why-“

She didn’t allow him to finish his question. “That was from another life that is long over. It needs to stay a memory.”

He swallowed down any rebuttal, nodding slowly. The two sat in silence for a moment.

“I think Jane needs a break” Evie broke the silence first watching his blue eyes light up as she continued, “I’m willing to take her place for a time...until a more appropriate replacement can be found.”

He took half a step towards her before stopping “I, uh, this is wonderful” He stammered, “thank you”.

Evie nodded her head as her eyes traveled past him and to the exit. She wanted to get back to her trailer and hide in the pile of quilts on her bed.

“Well,” she began awkwardly, “I’m glad we’ve settled that but, um...I believe my bed is calling me.”

The knife thrower gave her a cheeky smile, “Aye, lass, I can see the draw. Ye best no’ keep it waiting.”

Evie’s cheeks flames red as he winked at her. She was starting to regret this decision already but with a silent nod she slipped past Harry and walked toward the exit only slowing to grab her shoes.

“Sweet dreams, princess!” he called out behind her “Rehersal starts bright and early.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry got what he wanted! Wonder if it’ll go as smooth as he hoped?
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me on this. As always, I love feedback. Feed the author!


End file.
